


Trying for a date with Deputy Derek

by nothing_much



Series: Handcuffs and first dates [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Date, M/M, go big or go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Well, he's determined. He want the hot deputy. To woo him, to date him, to well he hasn't really gone on a date before. And there are obstacles. Let's try for a date to start with.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Handcuffs and first dates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Trying for a date with Deputy Derek

OK, so sober Stiles felt a little embarrassed about his own approach, but not less determined to woo the delicious deputy. So, determined that tipsy/less sober/kind of drunk Stiles had set an alarm. And that alarm was now slowly killing kind of hungover Stiles on the way to an awaken state of mind.

Breakfast. Part one in his efforts would be breakfast. He knew just what to make. Chocolate chip pancakes. Who didn’t like chocolate chip pancakes with their breakfast. He also made a pot of coffee. The pancakes progressed really nice.

Well, Derek. That’s who didn’t like chocolat chip pancakes with their breakfast. Grumpy git only growled at him, headed for the coffee and disappeared back into his room with said cup. This was less of a success than he had hoped for. And well as his father appeared, took one look at the pancakes, and just served himself most of them, more of a disaster.

It was Saturday and his father would bring their handsome house guest to the station to introduce him to the others and get him settled. And he would also acquire a uniform. Stiles felt a little hot at the thought of Deputy Derek in full uniform. But. It was Saturday. He had planned to spend it hungover, and with homework. He added plotting to the plan.

The homework was soon out of the way. Amazing how quick you could have them done if you didn’t go off tangent with different games, or research binges. Why knew? Anyhow. He decided on the old saying. The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach and made a strategic plan. The plan included lunch, and yes. He was even finished early enough to make and bring his dad and new exquisite employee lunch. 

He made salad, well, his dad had had chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. No way he was getting away with more cheating on his diet today. He made salad. The dazzling deputy got bacon, cheese and dressing with his. His dad got chicken. Plain. No dressing. He dressed himself in his nicest skinny jeans, a Captain America tee and his nicest plaid shirt. 

Roscoe started on the third try, thankfully, and they drove the familiar way to the station. Stiles entered to be greeted by the few officers in the room, teasing him about his hangover. He smiled awkwardly as he moved towards his father’s door. After he knocked and was let in, and presented his offerings, he was met with a knowing smirk from his dad. After they thanked him, and as he was very innocent to whatever plot his father thought he was up to. He left them to their meal. 

He went to the store for his weekly grocery shopping, a day early. He had to make the most of dinner tonight, AND try to make more of a success of tomorrow’s breakfast. 

Steak dinner tonight, and well bacon, eggs and French toast was the new game plan. A small and very lean steak for his dad, with salad and roasted carrots. Roasted potatoes for him and gorgeous guy. Sunday dinner would be lasagne, vegetarian. As he filled his cart and tried to remember what he was supposed to buy, milk, butter and some flour, he also filled it with Doritos, pop tarts and other vital things. 

He arrived home in good time to start with his Sunday chores. This was eerie. He started on dinner in good time, made some pie for dessert, and wasn’t even distracted once. He remembered to make, and not burn the gravy, set the table, to hang the clothes he’d washed, and he even put away the dishes. A weekends worth of work, before the day was over.

Dinner was a success seen to that everyone liked what was on the table. Deputy Derek ate all of the roasted carrots that Stiles had planned to use in a lunch box, but hey, he could use the left over potatoes instead. There wasn’t even a crumb left of his pie. Their gorgeous guest didn’t talk very much, so Stiles had to fill up the silence. He pratted on like he used to, asking questions, telling them about his day, and this one lady in the grocery store who’d acted very suspiciously. 

He went to bed early, and slept through the night. He was amazed. Was this what it was like to live without ADHD? He realised he was kind of hyper focused on his mission to woo the magnificent man. Well. He took his meds and went down to start on breakfast. 

Bacon seemed to lure the man down, even though he looked even grumpier than he’d done yesterday. He headed for the coffee and again disappeared to his room. This time emerging sometime after his dad installed himself at the table with coffee, and a slice of grain toast, a slice of bacon, plain yoghurt and his morning paper. 

The now much less grumpy gentleman filled up his coffee and sat down and plated himself from the food on the table. Stiles could see that he grabbed for the bacon, and French toast. He put that away for later use. 

He could count Sunday as a real success story, as he after breakfast had handsome houseguest’s company while doing the dishes. Then after, when he settled for a movie marathon, maybe some gaming, and well, peaceful day in the couch by himself, he had the honour of Delightful Deputy Derek’s company. Through the movie he got some semblance of the man behind the magnificence was. And he wasn’t disappointed, or discouraged, quite the opposite he was more attracted. 

Derek the Deputy seemed funny, kind, nice and well, also sassy, sarcastic and witty. He could understand Stiles nerdy pop references, and make his own. Stiles didn’t lose him going off on one of his not very coherent rants. He knew about obscure things, and could answer weird questions. Stiles was in love before the lasagne was in the oven. 

The first week of work as a Deputy, handsome houseguest had the day shift, to get to know the people of the station, the surroundings, and the town. The times coincided with Stiles school. They left at the same time in the morning (Stiles was lucky enough to get to drive him more than once, well twice but who’s counting). And Stiles had company at home, and some help, while he did his homework, and later made dinner. 

He’d moved on in his plotting from mission wooing, which was, if you asked him, going splendidly, to mission date. The plan had two stages. One asking, and two, what to do. They were stringed together, he couldn’t do one without the other. There were some things to think about when planning though. He was an adult now, well he was legal anyway. And since it was a supreme specimen as he had his eyes set on, he probably had had good, and bad dates before this. So the plan had to be good. Better than good. This was going to be the date of dates, the date all the other dates looked up on and wanted to be. The Date. 

Sadly. Stiles had never really been on a date. A real date that is. And well there were some disadvantages with his ADHD. He wasn’t really a good fit in a restaurant, couldn’t sit still, difficult to concentrate when there were many people around him. That went for the movies, and any kind of theatre too. He’d been threatened by more than one usher or teacher because he couldn’t sit still. Combine that with him having no real filter to neither sit still, or quiet. There was one memorable moment when he’d been stretching his legs during a play one of his friends had a leading role in, at a local theatre, and the people around him got him thrown out. 

Anyway. Date plans. No restaurant, movie or play. He couldn’t take a deputy to the gun range, it would be like any other day. He didn’t really have any hobbies. Or friends to ask. Well since Friday he’d decided that he’d give up on friends. End of story. There were those who he didn’t count as close friends. They could stay. But they were still not close. And his closest friend, his brother of sorts who’d forgotten his birthday, and had had his head turned by a pretty girl, and absolutely ignored him for the past weeks, even months. Well NOPE. That was not being friends, and deserved no loyalty. Where was he. Yeah, no friends to ask for help. 

So, while he was plotting the wooing, he was going to have to try to get help from the only friend he had left. The one he could always trust. Google.

He tried to be subtle at the dinner table and ask questions that gave him clues to what the beautiful bloke in front of him liked, and not liked. The subtle was not working well, if you were to count it on how his father’s smirk grew in his face during Stiles attempts. Well if he admitted it to himself asking someone about his best and worse date maybe wasn’t really that subtle. 

It was Thursday, going on one week when he got his breakthrough. And thank you google. In the end he’d gone through thousands upon thousands variations of “the perfect date”. At least it felt like that many. Pinterest of all places saved him. 

So, with the plans of what, now he only had to try to get the beautiful being to agree to it. Before he moved out, and Stiles didn’t have a reason to go around to his new apartment to visit, no let’s be honest, bother him. 

He set Saturday for the last day to ask him, and he thought Wednesday – yes a school night, would be a good night for a first date. He didn’t want to rush anything. He wanted to have a first date to remember, and that would lead to other dates. So Wednesday it was. Well or not. He didn’t know yet.

By Saturday he was a nervous wreck. Totally and utter wreck. He had tried to ask like five hundred times. Or more realistically, started to four times, gone of tangent and ended up talking about some very disturbing things. His mind was a scary place some times. Delectable Derek seemed no more the wiser though. 

In the end it took Saturday night dinner with his father to get him to ask. His father pushing him about it. Like he knew. He wasn’t informed on any of this, and Stiles was going to have words. Specific words. When he’d wrangled himself out of these. Which in the end he couldn’t so with a splutter, that would not go to the hall of fame, for asking someone out on a date, he finally got the words out to his father’s utter amusement. 

The magnificent man who’d been asked though looked at him as if he was confused to what had happened. Looking back. Stiles could maybe understand him. But there and then. He was too mortified to clear any of what he’d said up. He just sat in silence and did not lift his eyes from his plate, to which they were glued. 

“To try to translate my son’s prior ranting Derek, I think he asked you for a date. On Wednesday. He’ll pick you up at seven if you’re indeed willing to go” the Sheriff told Derek, not trying to hide his amusement on his son’s behalf. Had he not loved his father as much as he did, he would probably had emancipated himself in a heartbeat Stiles thought. But. He did love him. He was a great dad. Even though he had a mean, vicious and heartless streak when it came to this. 

Derek the deputy looked shocked. He looked from one to the other. One with a wide smirk on his face, and the other that was still looking down on his very interesting plate, thank you. 

“Really” he asked them. Smirky Sheriff nodded in unison with his scarred for life son. 

“Okay, if it’s okay for the Sheriff with us going out on a school night. Let’s” he said to the set of hair in front of him. The set of hair that slowly moved to look at the incredible individual across from him that seemed to want to go out on a date with him. He looked sincere. So Stiles the now Date asking dude, nodded again and with a face the shade of a ripe tomato he left the table, the dishes, the soon to be dated Derek, and his father to fend for themselves as he rushed to his room to do a celebratory dance. 

*

Okay so Stiles was nervous. He’d figured out his dazzling dates breakfast preferences. Coffee first. No talking until the second coffee, well same as himself. Then eggs and bacon, or an omelette. He’d eaten most of what he’d been served during the dinners. And Stiles wanted to go out of his way to make this a great date. 

Wednesday ended with a study period and PE. He skipped those to make it home to set up for the date. There was a patio in the back of the garden, where they had a screen to protect their privacy, meaning that dad couldn’t creep on them. 

He’d kind of gone overboard with taking out all the Christmas lights and built a kind of roof of lights over the area. Taken a nice table cloth and the good china to set the table. He had prepared the meal for days, and it was a simple task to move to the area. He’d kept all of it a secret from his nosy dad, and the curious creature who was going to be the recipient of all his work. He’d spent hours to make a playlist for the evening, and had put his portable speaker close to his chair.

The only thing left was to hit the shower, and get dressed. He was done before anyone arrived home and made himself scares. He had everything set up in the garden. The food was under control, and foil in the oven, revealing nothing but scent. His father had promised to bring take out from the list of allowed restaurants, and food, for himself. 

*

At seven Stiles drove up to his own driveway. Rang his own doorbell. And his own father was evil enough to open the door, with a teasing smile on his face”

“Yes, may I help you” the evil man then said.

“I’m here for Derek” Stiles answered and saw his father turning his head and tell Derek with a loud voice that his date had arrived. As the man himself approached the door. His father looked at him again.

“You better not be late. Derek has to be back by ten. It’s a school night” his dad said. Stiles nodded. He couldn’t take his eyes of the sight that was his captive company for the evening. He was stunning, fresh out of the shower, and dressed in black jeans and white t-shirt under his leather jacket. 

Stiles held up his arm invitingly. As Desperately good looking Derek took his arm, Stiles steered them first towards his Jeep. Then changed the path, and brought Derek to the patio in the back. Pulled out his chair and watched his nearly dumbfounded date look around himself with an astonished look in his face. 

“You did this” he asked Stiles, and looked around him, and down at his plate where a starter was now served. 

“Yeah” was all Stiles could say. He was kind of in awe of himself.

“For me?” his dazed date asked in a little voice. 

“Yeah” still the only thing Stiles could form. He had managed to woo this beautiful man, to his own amazement and with the help of his father, ask him for and set up a date. This was not only further than he’d ever come when it came to crushing, dating and so on. His date seemed kind of happy too. Well, so far. He cleared his throat. 

“As a first course we are eating a bruschetta, bread at the bottom, chopped tomatoes, and olive oil. With some parmesan sprinkled on top, enjoy” Stiles introduced. 

His curious company looked down at the food and reached for his cutlery. Stiles watched him take the first bite before he went in for his own. He had decided to go with a Mediterranean theme. He started talking about it to fill the silence, but also to get some small talk going. 

As a main course he’d gone with the easy approach and made something that he knew would be appreciated. Lasagne, with meat and heavy on the cheese this time, for desserts he had his cooler packed with ice, and homemade sorbet with fresh berries. 

As the time closed to 10 and the food was eaten, Stiles kind of ran out of topics, and he was full. The food coma calmed him down, and he just looked at the man in front of him. He’d do this a thousand times over if it gave him the happy, and amazed look on the face Derek was now sporting. 

After a few moments of silence Derek turned to him. 

“I can’t believe you did all this for me? Did you really make all the food yourself, and build this gazebo just for this?” his voice was amazed.

“Yes,” Stiles answered, “You deserve it. I’d do it again tomorrow if you asked” he continued, and was silent for a moment “I want to go on a second date” he then added. 

Derek looked at him for a moment. 

“Nobody has ever done anything resembling this for me, ever. If you help me move on Saturday, that can start our second date and we can have a meal in my new kitchen.” he then told Stiles with a little smile. A smile that made Stiles decide to devote his life to be able to see for himself and he wasn’t that greedy, he wanted to let the world in on it too. 

“It’s a date” he said as he got up, walked up to Derek’s chair. Invited Derek to hold his arm, before he walked him back up to the front door. Where he leant in and planted a kiss on Derek’s scruffy chin, and opened the door for him. He let Derek walk in by himself, and made it back to the eating area in the garden. He gathered the dishes and things and brought it inside to the kitchen where his father was waiting. 

With a smile his dad started to help him to put things where they were supposed to be. He started out on the dishes, while Stiles put away the left overs, and went out to turn off the lights. As they stood side by side, working on them. His dad shoved him a little.

“I’m proud of you, son,” he said. “You did good”.

**Author's Note:**

> Well now I'm like... Maybe I should write about the big reveal.... Of the furry kind...


End file.
